And His Heart Would Scream
by Innocent Mary
Summary: Kise desides to teach his senpai how to dance, but all Kasamatsu sees are Ryota's moist and girly scarlet lips. One shot.


**Alright, folks, this is my first attempt to post something English here (although it's still a translation of a Russian fic). This piece of something was kindly beta-readed by** _Ezrudine._ **Thanks to her you can read it without a fear to find a stupid mistake of mine ;D**

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio hated high school dances. In his opinion, it was a mere waste of precious time that he could spend on something more important (basketball practice, for example). That's why, along with most of the guys, he was standing simply by the wall with arms crossed over his chest and gloomily surveying the gymnasium which served as a dance hall tonight. It was enough for the captain of the Kaijo basketball team to notice a girl wearing heels - high heels, to be exact! – so his heart could have bled at the sight. Sometimes he even wanted to scold those muddle-headed girls, but every single time he would start to give into the urge, Moriyama was there to stop him; his friend kindly standing at his side in order to keep him company. 'They will all tear you apart, 'cause as long as it's fun they won't give a shit about your precious court,' his eyes were saying.

One of the only guys who weren't shy enough to just simply stand at the side instead of getting on the dance floor was Kise Ryota. As a matter of fact, Kasamatsu wasn't impressed; while being the greatest of all unsurpassed show-off masters, the blonde couldn't miss a single chance to 'shine' as bright as possible. But still he must admit that Kise is a good dancer.

However, Kasamatsu wasdefinitely cunning because the guy danced stunningly. His moves were smooth and confident, with grace every girl around here tried to reach. So naturally, all the gazes he attracted varied from delighted to envious ones. As if he was going with the flow, Kasamatsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the peaceful expression on Kise's face as he raised his head to the ceiling. As much as Yukio could descry in the dark, his kohai's eyes were half-closed - a lucid, yet a silent sign of true pleasure. Colourful flashes of light played mysterious games on Kise's perfect body every time he lifted the T-shirt in attempt to cool down, disclosing hot skin glowing from sweat. Kise rejoiced in dancing as Kasamatsu rejoiced in him, though he couldn't admit it even to himself.

Suddenly, the music stopped playing and the DJ announced a slow dance. The blonde opened his eyes and for a split second his gaze met with Kasamatsu's stare. He instantly turned away, not wanting to reveal any kind of interest in the young kohai. All of a sudden, the brunette felt unbearably hot as his T-shirt got sticky from the sweat on his back, but it wasn't caused by being caught with his pants down, no. And it had nothing to do with the blonde approaching him right now. No way. The only one who should be blamed are the hundreds of heated bodies whose sweat was filling the air and making it impossibly stuffy to endure.

Unexpectedly, some girl in a short dress, that hardly covered anything sanely intimate, came across and cut Kise's path; a sickeningly cute bow-knot in her whitish hair matched to the pink colour of the dress. Seizing the opportunity, Kasamatsu hastily left the gymnasium without any desire to witness the inevitable from happening.

The evening air was cool and slightly freshened the boy's floundering thoughts, though not enough to calm his shattered nerves. His heart ached a bit when that dressed up Pinkie came up to Kise for some reason. What does that even mean – 'for some reason?' She definitely asked him for a dance. What else could it be?

His head was almost spinning, so he got down closer to the grass with a hand on his chest, listening to the pulse. His heart beat thumped like there was no tomorrow and seemed to be close to breaking out from his chest. In a failed attempt to catch his breath and get his mind back on track, Kasamatsu closed his eyes but the not-so-cleared-out memory immediately let him down with an image of Kise's dancing figure; his face drowning in clear bliss, gleaming with sweat drops on his abdomen; with the kohai's smooth motions not losing a beat and those amber eyes fixed upon him and only him.

Upon Kasamatsu.

"Here you are, senpai!" a cheerful voice came from behind.

Deep in his thoughts, Kasamatsu was caught by much surprise that he nearly jumped out of his skin and unwittingly ended up on the grass, yelling for all he was worth while he fell. Joyful laughter could be heard from afar.

"You idiot, Kise!" Kasamatsu went on. "What the hell was that?"

"I saw you leaving and got worried..." Kise stumbled, looking quite uncomfortable. "I didn't want you to stay all alone."

"And the girl?"

"What girl?" the blonde asked genuinely surprised.

Kasamatsu gazed at the guy closely from where he was seated without a slightest idea if Kise really couldn't get what he was talking about or had just decided to play dumb again. What kind of emotion was leading him on anyway? Was it really an act of some kind of support or just—

"Why weren't you dancing?" Kise asked, quickly changing the troublesome subject.

"Didn't want to," was Kasamatsu's blunt answer when the latter averted his gaze.

"But it's so fun, senpai!"

"You mean jerking your limbs to ridiculous music?" Kasamatsu snorted.

It was a bad idea to look up because as he did so Kasamatsu was literally hushed by the sly squint of those wildly glittering eyes as the other man's lips stretched into an incisive smile. Something about his enigmatic look made Kasamatsu want to leave and come back to the helter-skelter going on in the gym, just to be far away from the kohai.

There's no other world where Kise's secretive look meant anything but trouble.

"Can you not dance, senpai?" the blonde asked, giving Yukio a piercing glance.

"Of course not!" the latter exclaimed angrily. "I'm not interested in such stupid things!"

Deciding to make himself comfortable, Kasamatsu sat cross-legged on the grass, arms crossed on his chest as he turned away from the blonde. As the sound of a doomed, heavy sigh reached his ears, Kasamatsu felt the other man's hands grabbing and forcefully lifting him up by his armpits. Being forced to stand up against his own will, swearing and all determined to reward Kise with a great punch, Yukio turned around only to be greeted with a soft, mysterious smile and a warm glitter of gold in those eyes; an outstretched, inviting hand got the boy completely confused.

"What?" he asked blankly, shifting his gaze from the offered hand to the kohai's face and vice versa.

"Let me teach you how to dance," he said and the charm in his whisper made Kasamatsu shiver.

The moment Kise had raised his eyebrows made his senpai realize that he simply couldn't turn the blonde down. Kise was indeed exquisite; his model looks would always appeal to people, as well as his manners and behavior. But at times like this, when he appears so enigmatic and cocksure, it becomes a real challenge to tell him 'no'. Kise Ryouta reminded him of an atomic bomb, because once you let those golden eyes catch you, there was no way you'll be freed from the abyss they hide.

Apparently, Kasamatsu's still being a prisoner in said abyss.

"Please, don't tell me," he started mournfully and tried to listen to the music coming out of the gym, "that it's going to be a slow dance."

"Well, since I'm not the one who's choosing the music..." and then Kise went silent, biting on his lips to stop himself from chuckling.

When Kasamatsu decided to put the kohai in his place, some dirty words still slipping off his tongue, his hand was already on its way to the back of blonde's head. Kise had reacted just in time to catch the said hand in a careful grip as he squeezed those fingers gently like they were made of crystal glass. For a single moment Yukio lost his voice, shocked but still willing to shout at Ryouta at the top of his lungs. But then there go the cast spelling eyes, shining with warm delight, and there's not a word he can let out. Like a big lump in a throat that stayed in your way to prevent something humiliating, unavoidable and so... needed?

"Now, please, put your hand on my waist, senpai..." Kise said at last, few seconds passed as a merry smile crossed his lips. "Kohai, I mean. Who knew we would switch places one d—"

"Just shut up and teach me already," Kasamatsu interrupted, fixing his gaze on the other man's waist.

Frankly, some kind of curiosity woke up in Kasamatsu, apart from some concerns in his mind: if it was possible for Yukio to be taught how to dance by such a bonehead - why would the latter even try, by the way? - and, most importantly, what might come out of it all. What makes Kise tick, anyway? Does he want Kasamatsu to believe that instead of dancing with that girl he would rather become his senpai's slow dance tutor? Silly Ryouta.

'Curiosity killed the cat', but as the well-known proverb crossed Kasamatsu's mind, he found out that pulling his hand out of other man's grasp, so warm and soft against his skin, was a challenge he wasn't ready to accept. The atomic bomb had taken effect and poor Yukio was too late to hide away from its deadly poisons.

Silly Yukio.

Finally, after the last moments of preparation the pair made their first and, surely, unsuccessful move; Kasamatsu contrived to step on Kise's foot in the very first second, though the blonde only made a quiet chuckle, hot breath burning Kasamatsu's ear. There were a few more failed attempts which slowly but surely increased Kasamatsu's irritability to all possible levels because he barely touched the ground; the one was easily replaced with Kise's feet. He moved as clumsy as a bear after its hibernation. Kise, on the contrary, seemed to be deeply enjoying the process as if he was grace and elegance in the flesh - even dancing with his senpai, who, apparently, was the owner of two left feet.

"Try relaxing a bit!" Kise commanded.

"How can I be relaxed when I'm dancing with a dude?!" Kasamatsu exploded, still staring at his own feet.

"Imagine that I'm a girl."

"You mean leading a girl who tops me by half a head?!"

As the last words were spoken, Kasamatsu lost his temper and wrenched his hands away from Kise; his whole being heated everything around them with righteous anger and fury. He even tried to focus an exasperated look upon the blonde but the patience in his eyes - something close to fondness even - made Kasamatsu freeze, the thought of kicking the crap out of Kise forgotten immediately. The glance Ryota was giving his senpai - the very glance another person would give to a little, innocent child - confused the older man down to the ground.

"Don't watch your steps, it only makes you more worried," he advised in a surprisingly thoughtful tone. "Listen to the music and merge into it until you become it yourself."

And again the blonde had tightened his grip on Kasamatsu's hand, placing the other on his waist, before a gentle smile, powerful enough to warm up the coldest souls with its blinding solar heat, graced his lips. Impressed and, somehow, without a single thought of protesting, Kasamatsu watched the kohai with his eyes wide-open as his attention was slowly dragged back to the dance.

"Don't bother yourself with thinking, senpai," he told Yukio in a mysterious whisper. "Listen to your heart speak."

Spellbound, Kasamatsu played those words over and over in his head, all eager to find out what his vital organ was trying to say, when, all of a sudden, his heart started beating madly against the rib cage, informing the owner of its desires. The brunette seemingly forgot where he was, what he was doing and, especially the fact that Kise Ryota - his slow-witted kohai, show-off and a simple moron - was standing right in front of him.

All Yukio could see was the other man's girly scarlet lips, moist as if they were covered with lip gloss, but were actually licked way too often. The brunet was in the middle of wondering if those lips were softer and tenderer than they looked, when a wild idea to check it personally came to him. In that moment nothing made sense for Kasamatsu except for the mute, yet eloquent invitation in the image of those slightly parted lips; the upper lip a bit less plump than the other.

Although the young man didn't make any decisive action to reach for the stars, the very same lips, so desired and somehow needed, covered his own in a timid, gentle kiss. As the flutter of butterflies could be heard in Kasamatsu's stomach, the current state of his head reminded him of an empty box with its echoing silence, vision blurred; the boy had to cling on the blonde's shoulder in order to stay on his feet.

Some long moments later the kiss was broken, and Yukio let his eyes meet Ryota's, who was currently beaming with unfeigned happiness and thrill; the smile never leaving his face. As the brunet felt jolts of stinging greed and some sort of annoyance, he was leaning closer for another kiss, when an inarticulate, girlish squeak stopped him in his tracks. Both boys turned towards the source of the terrible noise and caught a sight of the Pinkie that had asked Ryota to dance just a few meters away. Shocked to the core, she examined them both with a bewildered look on her face before spitting disdainful 'faggots' and running away; stagger in her walk due to those skyscraper heels of hers.

"They won't believe you anyway!" Kise shouted after, his words accompanied with light-hearted laugh.

Kasamatsu looked at the blonde, sunny and cheerful blonde, when suddenly the horror of the whole situation hit him. His heartbeat got only louder, killing every sound around him, while Kasamatsu himself flushed to the ends of his hair and all he wanted was the earth to swallow him up. What the hell has just happened?!

"Looks like this is not the best place for teaching," Kise turned to the senpai who just now realized that the music playing from the gym was not meant for slow dancing. "Shall we find a better one?"

Yukoi looked into Kise's staring eyes, still sparkling with gold, then on his wet lips, stretched into a sweet smile, to understand that there was no chance he was going to say no. Because no matter how hard he tried to listen to common sense, his heart would scream much louder, much clearer, constantly calling out for the one that was being kept inside of the kohai.

And what has just happened must have been desperately needed, though he wouldn't take a chance to admit it. That's why the smile lighting Kasamatsu's face was so sly, as he gave Kise a bonk on the head, still holding him tight – to hell with the dancing! - and pulled in for another daring, passionate kiss.

It looks like there was a reason for Yukio to actually like these stupid school dances.


End file.
